


Ginger

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Break Up, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Trust, Post-Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Dark orange symbolizes distrust. Apology not accepted.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: All the Colors in the Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873954
Kudos: 4





	Ginger

Her scorn hurts more than the twist of any knife. Missy is furious the Doctor chose a human over her in Skaro.

She walks past him and he’s left there, body still and soul panicking as the two parts that make him himself argue. The Doctor loudly protests the goodness of his actions, while Theta, that small voice in his brain that he’s never been fully able to silence yells at him to fix it, fix it, FIX IT! But before he can make up his mind –lies, all of them, anything is better than losing her forever- and try to get her back, her TARDIS vanishes and his hearts skip a beat, he knows because she’s left the brakes on so he can hear it. A last twist of the knife.


End file.
